


42

by Chasyn



Series: Give Me A Lifetime [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Rick, Daryl, and Judy hanging out in Rick's cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't contain death, but mentions established death. So don't really want to use the death tag.

Judy bounced in Rick's lap happily, giggling and clapping her tiny hands together. They were sitting in Rick's cell. Just hanging out and goofing off.

"Can't believe how fast she's growing." The gravelly voice beside him said.

Rick glanced over at him and smiled. "Yeah. Like a little weed, huh?"

Daryl wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Nah. She ain't a weed. She's our little rose."

Rick let out a laugh and nodded. "Daddy's little ass kicking rose."

"Damn right."

Rick smiled and let out a contented sigh. He never thought it possible. Never thought he'd be so happy ever again. With walkers and death all around them and with Lori's still too recent death. But Daryl. Daryl had been there with him through it all. He'd picked Rick up and put him back together, piece by piece. Daryl had been his rock, his source of strength. Daryl gave him the will to go on another day, to keep being the man his kids needed. And Rick loved the man for it. For all of it and so much more.

Rick smiled and let out a laugh. He reached for Daryl's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Hey... you wanna..."

"Dad?"

Rick looked over as Carl stood in the doorway. He smiled at the kid. "Hey Carl."

"Dad..." Carl said the word slowly, frowning. "Who are you talking to?"

Rick blinked and turned his head. Daryl was gone. He was alone in the cell with Judy. Oh yeah. That's right. He blinked again and looked down at Judy in his lap. "Uh... no one." He said slowly, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "Just... yer sister."

Carl stared at him a moment. "Are you... sure?"

Rick nodded and looked up at him. He forced a smile on his face. "Everything's fine, kiddo. I promise."

Carl bit his lip, like he wanted to say more. Instead, he nodded. "Beth said it's time for Judy's bath. She said she'd do it and put her down for you."

Rick nodded and gave the toddler in his lap a quick hug. "Night my little rose. Be good for aunt Beth." He looked back up at Carl. "Can you take her for me?"

Carl nodded and stepped into the cell to pick her up. He turned and then hesitated. "You sure you're okay?" He asked softly.

Rick sighed. "Yes. Just a little tired."

Carl nodded. "Okay." He said with a weak smile. "We'll keep it down. You sleep."

Rick's eyes dropped to the floor. "Yeah." He mused softly. "I'll do that."

"Love ya, dad."

"Love you, too, kiddo."

Carl smiled and turned and left.

Rick leaned forward, leaning heavily on the bed frame. He gripped the cool metal tightly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Daryl?" He whispered the name, full of sudden fear that he'd never hear the man's voice again.

"Right here, Rick."

Rick opened his eyes and looked up. Daryl was leaning in the doorway, smiling at him. Rick sighed deeply and shook his head. "Why didn't I kiss you when you were alive?"

Daryl let out a sigh and stepped towards him. He sat down beside Rick and leaned back. "We were both too chickenshit ta do anything 'bout it."

Rick shook his head and blinked. "I just... I love you so much, Daryl."

"I know, babe, I know."

"It hurts."

"I know."

"I can't..." Rick shook his head. "Can't stand the idea of never seeing you again. Never hearing your voice or feeling you beside him. I know its selfish of me. But please, Daryl." He looked over at Daryl and met his eyes. "You can't ever leave me." Tears spilled down Rick's face.

Daryl lifted his arm to touch Rick's cheek. Rick couldn't feel it, but he leaned into the touch anyways and let out a sigh. "I'm not going anywhere, Rick." Daryl said softly. "I got nowhere else ta be. I'm dead, babe. I got all the time in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last night while listening to the song 42 by Coldplay. While at work. 8D I am now obsessed with the song.


End file.
